


Ineloquent, but with style

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: When Brooklyn meets London [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Loki and Steve have been together for 2 years and things have been near perfect, but things are about to send them for a bit of a whirlwind. Continuation of the Ineloquence story.You kind of have to read it in order to understand the dynamics at play.





	

                Right after Bucky got married, Steve found himself trying to figure out how to live with the newly married couple. He couldn’t afford a place on his own, nor did he want to find roommates. He had a bit spoiled by living with Bucky for so long. They got along like gangbusters and were able to predict each other’s moods and behave accordingly. Bucky adapted to Steve’s health issues when he got bad and Steve could navigate Bucky’s bouts of low self-esteem or nightmares. And he absolutely loved Darcy, she fit into their home perfectly. But Darcy and Bucky were married now and Steve felt like he was intruding, despite Bucky’s reassurances that he wasn’t. It had been eating at him and he was scouring ads in the paper to find something remotely reasonable. It was a last, Tuesday afternoon as he bent over the counter at work, scanning Craigslist as coffee brewed behind him. He still worked at the coffee shop as his freelance work wasn’t always consistent and didn’t pay very much yet.   

                “Anything look good yet?” Natasha peered over his shoulder.

                “Not if I want to live in anything bigger than a shoebox,” Steve groaned.

                “Well, you are small,” she laughed and he gave her a glare with no heat behind it.

                “Why don’t you just ask that absurdly wealthy boyfriend of yours for help,” the red head suggested.

                “I’m not about to ask him to help me pay for my rent. That’s a bit much,” he snorted.

                “You know he would. There is no way he’d want you to live somewhere sketchy or with people you wouldn’t get along with,” she pressed.

                “I’m not asking. He already pays for every date and paid for that emergency room visit 2 months ago when I had pneumonia and didn’t bother with the doctor until I was too far gone,” Steve grimaced.

                “That sounds to me like he loves you and wants you to be safe and happy. How bizarre and weird of him,” she mocked.

                “I vote you listen to Nat,” Clint strolled into the shop with a basket of bread under his arm. He and Natasha had started dating somewhat seriously and he struck up a business deal with Sam, he provides them with all sorts of fresh baked goods every week for their food case while they give him different specialty coffee blends for his restaurant. It was working out really well for them so far. They got vicarious business almost every day.

                “You don’t even know what she was suggesting. She could’ve been telling me to start sing heroine,” Steve laughed, “You just agree with her all the time.”

                “True. But I doubt she would suggest intravenous drug use for you. Your veins are too little for heroine to get anywhere,” Clint snorted.

                “I hate all of you,” Steve lamented.

                “You love us,” Natasha smirked.

                “But he loves me best,” they all heard Loki announced as she waltzed through the door. Steve, like always, felt his stomach drop out through his feet every time he saw Loki. Especially when he was wearing a suit. Today he had charcoal grey dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows under black suspenders and perfectly fitted slacks. His hair was pulled back, as usual, and he was smiling so brightly Steve almost had to squint.

                “You’re not wrong,” Steve beamed, leaning over the counter to get a kiss from his boyfriend.

                “What brought you to our fine shop today?” Natasha grabbed some bread from Clint and started slicing it up before even really investigating it.

                “Well, I wanted a bit of coffee and I have a crush on one of your baristas,” she laughed.

                “Peter?” Clint snorted, referring to Peter Quill, their most recent hire. He was loud and brash and generally chaotic, but he worked hard and got along with the rest of the staff.

                “Bit too large for my taste,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “Can I go on break?” Steve looked at Natasha.

                “I always forget that I’m your boss. Go makeout with your boyfriend,” she waved him off and Steve quickly removed his apron before rounding the counter and lunging at Loki.

                “Hi,” he smiled and stood to kiss Loki again.

                “Hello, yourself,” he kissed him back chastely before deciding he’d much prefer a deeper kiss and licked his way into Steve’s mouth. The smaller man moaned a bit as he felt Loki’s tongue against his and had to still himself from wrapping his legs around the man.

                “I do have to go back to work. Don’t get me too worked up. I’d rather not serve coffee with an erection,” Steve smiled against the brunette’s lips.

                “That would be a tragedy,” he sighed and guided him over to a side table. They sat across from each other and held hands across the top, “So, what did your co-workers do to make you hate them?”

                “They aren’t being overly supportive during my apartment hunt. They are terrible at giving advice,” he frowned.

                “Were they suggesting your whore yourself out for a room?” Loki teased.

                “No,” Steve deflated, “They told me to ask you to pay my rent.”

                “We both know you’d never ask for such a thing,” Loki cocked a brow.

                “You’re right, I wouldn’t,” Steve gave a lopsided smile.

                “There is a clear solution, however. One that I am sure you will eventually come to, but I’m not going to suggest it as you are a stubborn thing and I want to stay on your good side,” he hummed.

                “Oh? The solution is clear, you say?” Steve raised both his eyebrows.

                “It is,” he turned to wave at Natasha who was coming by with a coffee for him and a small plate for Steve, it had small cubes of cheese, apple slices, grapes, sliced egg, sliced turkey, and honey spread with toast.

                “I did not order this,” he narrowed his eyes at Natasha.

                “You didn’t, but you haven’t eaten anything in about 4 hours. So don’t sass me. Besides, Loki is going to pay for it and my mocha,” she winked.

                “I’ll even pay for Clint’s coffee,” Loki snickered. He looked back to Steve who was already eating an apple slice. Loki picked up a grape and popped it in his mouth before offering another to Steve, who just parted his lips for Loki to put it in, only to close his lips on Loki’s fingers and suck on them lightly before pulling back.

                “Thanks,” he grinned wickedly and took another bite of cheese.

                “Menace,” Loki shifted in his seat and sipped his coffee.

                “So, what is this obvious solution?” Steve pushed.

                “Oh, love. If I suggest it you will likely turn it down,” Loki countered with a chuckle.

                “You like to tease me,” Steve pouted dramatically.

                “Of course I do,” Loki preened and moved across the table to give Steve a sweet kiss.

                “Do you have to work late tonight?” Steve sought.

                “Only until 6 or so. It won’t be a late meeting, not if I have anything to say about it,” Loki sighed.

                “What is the meeting about again?” he continued.

                “We are expanding trade with Iceland. They sent a liaison, Signe Olson. She is somewhat cutthroat, but I do not anticipate much of an argument. Not with the agreement we’re offering,” Loki noted and took another drink.

                “Well, I will be waiting at home for you with something delicious,” Steve winked.

                “Will it be you?” Loki purred.

                “After dinner,” Steve rolled his eyes, “I’m making you something from one of the recipes your mother sent me. She promised me it was an old favorite.”

                “Then I am even more excited,” Loki smiled brightly, “I will get to consume two things I love this evening.”

                “If you’re lucky,” the blonde bit his lip.

                “I think I might be,” Loki pressed another bit of food to Steve’s mouth. They spent the next few minutes chatting about their days and planning for the rest of the night and next day. Steve had a key to Loki’s place and spent the majority of his nights there at that point. Loki had been secretly wanting him to move in for months, but knew Steve’s independence was going to prevent him from asking outright and Loki was afraid to suggest it. But Steve had several drawers there, a section of the closet, and a slew of art supplies on the top floor with his own area to work. Steve had a coat by the door and a scarf on the rack, the kitchen became allergen-friendly and Loki always had extra blankets in the living room as Steve tended to get cold easily. Loki wanted nothing more than for Steve to move in. Well, not nothing more. In his lock box at the top of the closet he had a silver band tucked away. He had every intention of proposing when he felt the time was right, whenever that would be. Thor knew and he suspected Jane knew as well, since Thor was terrible at keeping secrets from her.

                “I suppose I should get back to work. People getting coffee halfway through a swing shift will be coming in soon. And I should prep the cold brew for tomorrow,” Steve stood up from the table.

                “I guess I should also go back to work and make sure Fandral actually finished the reports I requested,” Loki wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist and pulled him to his chest. He tucked some hair behind Steve’s ear and bent to kiss him deeply once more, “Until tonight, darling.”

                “Mmm, yea,” Steve breathed with a dreamy look on his face. Loki slowly left the shop and Steve begrudgingly cleaned the table before going back behind the counter. The night went smoothly from there before he hopped the subway and walked a few blocks to Loki’s.

                He absolutely loved Loki’s house. I was large and warm and perfect. Every night he spent there felt so domestic and comforting. He loved cooking there, reading there, sleeping there, fucking there, painting there, everything. He had been debating on whether or not he should ask to move in, but he was always worried that Loki was going to tire of him and he’d rather not rush the process by living with him.

                The kitchen was as spotless as they’d left it that morning. The supplies for dinner he’d stashed in the crisper. Frigga had emailed him several recipes Loki had loved when he was younger and Steve was eager to make them all at some point. For tonight he was making a traditional game pie. Thankfully, his mother had made one a handful of times and he had an idea on how to make it. It was a bit labor intensive, but he was excited. He was filling it with lamb and veal with root vegetables, thyme, rosemary, and turmeric. It would be heavy and filling, which was perfect as it was starting to get crisp and cold outside and the smell of it in the home would make walking into it all the better. Steve turned on some music and got to work.

 

                Loki was anxiously tapping his foot under the table while the meeting droned on. It was supposed to have ended 20 minutes ago, but Signe kept asking more and more questions and apparently needed all of Loki’s attention. Thor, miraculously, seemed to be wrapping it up. Hogun and had been supplying several of the board members with scotch that they were all sipping slowly. It also made everyone more agreeable. Before he even realized the negotiations were finished and he was free to go back home to the beautiful man that was waiting for him. Some people were chatting amongst themselves while Loki packed away some paperwork. He wasn’t more than 2 feet from the door when he felt a hand on his elbow.

                “Excuse me, could I steal a moment of your time?” Signe smiled up at him. Loki fought not to roll his eyes and gave a tight smile.

                “Of course,” he gave, thinking ‘ _you haven’t already stolen enough of my time_.’

                “We don’t need to be so formal. Why don’t we go out for a drink and discuss some things? I heard there is a nearby bar that is supposed to be lovely and intimate,” she tightened her grip on his arm and looked up at him through thick lashes, briefly wetting her lips.

                “Was there something we didn’t cover in the meeting?” he was avoiding the swift rejection she was about to receive.

                “Not really. I just feel that you and I should get to know each other better as we will be working so closely the next few months,” she was twisting her hair with one finger and tilting her head to study him.

                “You are right that we should get to know one another better. Business relations need to be solid as to avoid…miscommunications,” he began, “But I am afraid tonight is no good. My boyfriend is making me a lovely dinner for the evening and I would love nothing more to get home to him.”

                “Oh,” she faltered, “Thor had not mentioned you were…”

                “Homosexual?” Loki cocked a brow.

                “Um,” she blushed slightly, “I had seen pictures from dinner parties where you were very affectionate with women. I just assumed. No one had said that you…weren’t straight.” She had the wherewithal to look a bit embarrassed, but Loki was just ready to leave, not soothe her.

                “Tends not to come up in business talks,” Loki yawned.

                “Well, you should rush off to your partner,” she nodded.

                “Thank you,” he turned swiftly and left for the elevators, not giving anyone else a second glance. When he looked at his phone he was bummed to find a missed call from Steve and several texts. He should have been home by now and would likely be later than he planned. He shot Steve a quick text that the meeting went long and he was on his way. He didn’t even stop in his office, choosing to go straight to the parking garage. His mind was abuzz as he drove, mostly annoyed at Signe’s clear advances. While he wasn’t strictly homosexual, it was easier to just say that he was. Honestly, he was more bisexual than anything, mostly preferring men but having enjoyed a few women in his time. Signe would’ve been the kind to grasp at the ‘bi’ part of his confession and not the part where he said he had a boyfriend. A beautiful, wonderful, and perfect boyfriend. He pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal at the thought of those big, blue eyes.

                When he stepped into the foyer he was immediately greeted with a heavenly smell with music playing softly in the background. He was sent back to a time in his childhood, rainy nights in southern London and his mother wrapping him up in warmth. He imagined Thor bounding through the living room with Baldr and his father tucked away in his study. His chest filled and he felt an ache of nostalgia and the most intense wave of love. He took off his coat and removed his shoes before stepping into the kitchen to see Steve sitting on the floor in front of the oven. There was a gorgeous game pie cooling on the counter. Steve had clearly put in a great deal of work, as made evident by the flour in his hair and on his cheek. He carefully sat down on the floor next to him and kissed him on the shoulder, up his neck, along his jaw, and softly to his lips. Steve startled and looked to him with a tired smile.

                “I am so sorry I was late. I got here as fast as I could. It smells like perfection in here,” Loki continued to kiss along Steve’s cheek.

                “Its ok. You’re a very important man of business,” he almost giggled with a yawn. Loki felt the air get knocked out of him because Steve was gorgeous when he was sleepy. Loki slowly pulled him from the stove and had him lie back on the floor. He crawled over him and kissed across his chest and pushed the shirt up his stomach. He breathed warmly over the pale skin and continued to push up the shirt until Steve’s entire chest was exposed. He licked his nipples delicately before taking one between his teeth and gently biting down.

                “Oh! What are you doing?” Steve moaned out, his hips slightly jutting up.

                “Just having my dessert first,” he answered and then licked down Steve’s sternum. Soon after he pulled down Steve’s pants, his boxers soon following. Steve was quickly entirely nude on the kitchen floor with Loki kissing up between his thighs.

                “I cannot wait to taste what you’ve made,” he began, “But I’d like to taste you first,” he kissed where his leg met his hip, “You are utterly spectacular.” Steve was biting back moans and whimpering as Loki lifted his legs so they were hooked over his shoulders. He slowly licked Steve’s perineum, pulling a a startled gasp. Loki smiled before letting his tongue circle the rim before him. He dipped it in little by little as Steve began to writhe against the hardwood floor. Loki had to pin them down as he slowly devoured the squirming blonde. He flattened his tongue and licked again and again, the taste of Steve heavy in his mouth. Steve was panting and mumbling tiny words and Loki’s name was flying soon after. Loki grabbed Steve’s hard cock in hand and stroked it slowly while his tongue continued to plunder Steve’s opening. Steve’s hand flew to Loki’s head and fisted in his hair. Steve was close and Loki could tell, his balls tightening and opening fluttering. He pressed his tongue in more while working Steve’s cock faster, thumb swiping over the precum pouring out of the head.

                “Oh, fuck. Loki,” Steve moaned and thrashed his head, back soon arching off the floor. Seconds later Steve came with a start, cum painting his stomach and some of the floor beneath him.

                “Mmm, just as nice as I expected,” Loki creeped back up to kiss Steve sweetly.

                “I – that – very good,” Steve barely strung those words together.

                “Well, you hardly being able to speak makes me feel very pleased with my work,” the larger man smirked. Steve just nodded and looked completely blissful. Loki grabbed a rag and wiped Steve clean before helping him up and getting his trousers back on. Loki cut them each a piece of the game pie and they ate it on the floor, feeding each other bites. Steve tried to coax Loki into letting him repay him after the extraordinary rim job he received, but Loki knew exactly how tired Steve was and told him to repay him the next day. All Loki wanted to do after his long day was pour Steve into bed and sleep soundly, entangled and pressed together.


End file.
